Spectacle endiablé
by Elmer elephant
Summary: Et si nos chers inspecteurs de la crime découvraient une autre facette de Lilly.
1. Chapter 1

**Problème d'ambiance**

Le bar venait à peine d'ouvrir ses portes quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'avait pas tardé à trouver une clientèle nombreuse et régulière. On regrettait seulement que l'ambiance n'y soit pas plus festive. Les clients félicitaient le barman pour la qualité des boissons. Les serveurs, aussi, s'avéraient très efficaces. Mais on leur glissait souvent à l'oreille quelques suggestions visant à améliorer l'ambiance. A force d'entendre ces remarques, les gérants décidèrent de résoudre le problème au plus vite. Pendant plus d'une semaine, ils contactèrent nombre de groupes. Malheureusement, tous étaient sous contrat ailleurs ou bien avaient prévu des tournées pour la saison. Finalement, ce fut un groupe de formation récente que l'on recruta. On apprécia surtout chez ces jeunes gens leur aptitude à jouer des musiques très variées, et de toutes époques. Dans leur répertoire, à côté de groupes anciens, on pouvait aussi bien apprécier les chansons des chanteurs qui venaient de percer, ainsi que quelques compositions personnelles. Ce fut le soir de la première du quartet que Ray proposa à Lilly de l'y emmener.


	2. Invitation

**Invitation**

Contrairement à son habitude, elle accepta de bon cœur et ne fit pas tarder sa réponse. Cela lui valut d'ailleurs une petite réflexion.

« Tiens, tu acceptes comme ça aujourd'hui, sans façons. Je m'attendais à tes jérémiades habituelles. Je pensais, laisse tomber, elle va pas vouloir. Finalement, j'ai bien fait de te le demander à ton retour du boulot. Parce que tu dois être tellement fatiguée et à bout de nerfs que tu as dit oui sans broncher.

- Non…pas du tout, j'ai juste envie de voir si tu bouges toujours comme dans le passé !

- Très bien Mme j'ai-réponse-à-tout, va te changer et mets des fringues dans lesquelles tu puisses bouger. Si je t'emmène c'est pas pour que tu restes assise ! »

Il ne lui fallut que 10 minutes pour passer un jean serré, une petite chemise blanche avec des manches mi-longues, des baskets roxy et, pour finir une petite veste en…cuir. Ray, lui, s'était vêtu comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire jean, simple t-shirt et son manteau en cuir. Pour se rendre au bar, ils enfourchèrent la monture favorite de Ray, sa moto. Le trajet ne dura qu'un quart d'heure environ. Sur le parking, aucune place de libre. Ils optèrent, malgré les contestations de Lilly pour un emplacement non approprié au véhicule : le trottoir.


	3. Cachoteries

**Cachoteries**

On entendait la musique de l'extérieur. On pouvait penser que l'ambiance était déjà bonne. Mais lorsqu'ils passèrent le seuil, quel ne fut pas leur étonnement de ne pas voir âme qui vive sur la piste de danse ! En effet, tous étaient sur les tabourets du comptoir ou attablés à savourer des plats délicieux. Ray ne se laissa pas impressionner et entraîna Lilly droit vers le bar. Aussitôt qu'elle fut assise, il se dirigea vers les musiciens pour leur demander une faveur, puis il revint tranquillement s'asseoir. La discussion commença sur le ton de la rigolade :

« Alors, tu te fais de nouveaux potes, je ne te suffis pas ?

- Mmmh, tu te crois maligne, fais attention, tu pourrais tomber dans ton propre piège.

- Commande donc au lieu de dérailler !

- Très bien ma chère, mais tu verras. »

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres, ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à l'œil aguerri de Lilly. Mais Ray ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et engagea la conversation.


	4. Le show

**Le show**

Non loin de là, autour d'une petite table ronde.

« Alors Nick, toujours pas conclu avec ton infirmière ?

- Tais-toi donc, essaye d'abord de tenir plus d'une semaine avec la même fille et tu pourras me donner des leçons.

- Mais il plaisante Nick, ne le prend pas sur ce ton. On va dire un partout, match nul. Sinon, vous avez vu l'heure à laquelle Lilly part du boulot ces temps-ci ?

- Ouais, moi aussi j'ai remarqué, parfois, elle est dehors avant moi. Impressionnant ! En plus…

- Attends, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le groupe s'était mis à jouer Ruby, des Kaiser Chiefs, et l'on vit apparaître sur la scène…Lilly et Ray. Tout en avançant sur la piste, ils parlaient et Lilly ne mâchait pas ses mots.

« T'es vraiment un salaud…sans me demander mon avis en plus…

- Oh arrête de ronchonner, écoute plutôt la musique.

- Merci, j'avais déjà reconnu, c'est sympa, t'es un boulet Ray.

- Je sais, allez…on commence ou tu comptes rester de marbre. Tu vas décevoir tes fans.

- Très bien ! lança-t-elle avec un air de défi. »

Sans se consulter, ils se positionnèrent de la même façon mais dos à dos. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent et ils entamèrent une danse endiablée. Leurs mouvements étaient tellement homogènes qu'on aurait dit qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Un bref instant l'un contre l'autre et la seconde d'après, distants de quelques mètres à faire les mêmes pas. Au second refrain, d'autres personnes vinrent se placer derrière eux et commencèrent la même rengaine que nos deux tourtereaux. Ray en profita, une fois qu'ils eurent les pas en tête, pour porter Lilly, comme un jeune marié porte sa jeune épouse. Ils grimpèrent sur la scène et on leur donna deux guitares. Ray, gratta directement sur les cordes et Lilly enchaîna. Ils ne s'étaient pas pour autant arrêtés de danser. Les micros devant eux furent vite mis à profit et Lilly chanta, sur un ton exceptionnellement juste. Juste avant le refrain, elle sauta, guitare en main, les genoux collés et les pieds partant chacun de leur côté. Au moment où elle atterrit, sa main droite s'abattit sur les cordes.

A cet instant, voici les réactions de ses collègues suffoqués :

« On dirait une rock star ! s'écria Scotty.

- La vache, elle se lâche quand elle veut ! s'exclama Nick.

- Je suis fan ! cria Will. »

Lorsque la chanson prit fin, Lilly et Ray furent acclamés, ovationnés. Ils étaient épuisés mais comblés, heureux comme des gamins. Ils descendirent, se dirigèrent vers leurs chaises par le chemin qu'on ouvrait à leur passage.

« Pourrions-nous avoir deux bières, s'il vous plaît ! Chanter, sa creuse !

- Tenez, les boissons sont offertes. Vous nous avez fait un sacré show, les jeunes !

- On s'est surtout bien amusés. Pas vrai Lilly ?

- Bon, très bien, t'as gagné, j'ai adoré !, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée.

- Je suis étonné, je croyais que tu avais perdu la main.

- Tu rêves, j'oublierai jamais les pas, les paroles et les accords de cette chanson.

- Moi non plus, on les avait tous bien cloués !

- Je ne suis pas près d'oublier leur tête et pourtant ça remonte à loin. »

Nous revenons écouter les conversations des 3 compères :

« Eh ben, elle cache bien son jeu Lilly !

- Ouais, grave ! Vous avez vu comment elle bouge ! dit Nick encore sous le choc.

- J'en reviens toujours pas ! Comme si elle avait une double vie. »


	5. Souvenir, souvenir

**Souvenir, souvenir**

Une femme, assise à la table juste à côté de la leur :

« Et encore, si vous les aviez vus dans leur tenue !

- Jane, voyons, tu ne vas pas encore reparler de cette histoire.

- Si, j'en ai bien l'intention.

S'adressant aux inspecteurs :

" Si j'ai bien compris, vous connaissez Lilly et Ray ?

- Oui, bien sûr, on travaille ensemble. Je ne vois donc aucun inconvénient à vous raconter ma petite histoire. Cela remonte à 1991. Pendant toute leur scolarité, au collège et au lycée, ils ne se sont jamais quittés bien que n'étant pas dans la même classe. Tous, professeur et élèves confondus, les prenions pour deux enfants complètement dans leur monde à eux. Mais, un soir ils nous ont tous bluffés."

* * *

><p><strong>Flash-back, 1991 :<strong>

Une grande salle, décorée de blanc et bleu, avec un éclairage tamisé. Beaucoup de jeunes gens, enlacés, dansent sur un slow envoûtant. Soudain, tous s'arrêtent et leurs regards se tournent vers deux jeunes personnes, main dans la main, en haut de l'escalier. La jeune fille, habillée d'une longue robe blanche, les cheveux blonds lâchés arrivant jusqu'aux épaules. Le jeune homme, portant un costume noir et blanc et une cravate noire également. Ils descendent les marches avec une grâce indéfinissable. Ils se dirigent vers le centre de la piste et se mettent à danser, oubliant tout ce qui les entoure. Leur danse ne dure pas plus de 3 minutes mais tout le monde les regarde ne voulant rien rater du moment. Puis, la musique devient plus enjouée, plus rock. Ils ne délaissent pourtant pas la piste de danse et se lancent dans une danse effrénée. On voit, à leurs regards complices, qu'ils sont exactement dans le même état d'esprit. Puis, la musique s'arrête, leurs visages se rapprochent et leurs lèvres se touchent. S'ensuit alors un baiser très langoureux. Avec une frénésie enthousiaste, tout le monde, resté jusque-là bouche bée, s'avance vers eux.

* * *

><p>Retour dans notre petit bar :<p>

« Cette soirée, on en entend encore parler au lycée. Bien que je sois à la retraite, j'en ai toujours des échos.

- C'est pas juste, on peut même pas vivre la scène en direct.

- J'aurais trop aimé les voir dans leurs beaux habits.

- Sur ce point là, je peux vous aider. C'est moi qui m'étais chargée des invitations. Lorsque j'ai reçu leur réponse, j'ai été surprise.

- Mais, en quoi cela peut-il nous aider ?

- Attendez, on m'avait aussi chargé de filmer les moments forts de la soirée. Croyez-moi, dès l'instant où ils sont apparus en haut de cet escalier, ma caméra a tourné non stop.

- Mais c'est génial, je vous aime déjà ! souffla Nick

- Désolé, mais elle est prise ! répliqua son mari.

- Vous pourriez nous la prêter ? s'enquit Scotty.

- Oh ! mais, vous ne vous sentez plus les jeunes ? et puis quoi encore ! répliqua le mari, qui, n'ayant pas suivi la conversation, pensait qu'il parlait de sa femme.

- Laisse, il parle de la cassette. Désolée, dit-elle, mais je ne l'ai pas là...Si vous voulez, je peux vous l'apporter sur votre lieu de travail ! »

Will lui donna un petit papier sur lequel il avait noté l'adresse du central et l'étage. Le mari s'empressa de lire le petit bout de papier (on ne sait jamais, des fois que ce soit un numéro).Ils poursuivirent leur conversation, néanmoins ils s'en allèrent tous avant Lilly et Ray. Ces deux la restèrent encore longtemps. Leur nuit fut de courte durée et le lendemain Lilly se réveilla plus tard que jamais.


	6. Chamaillerie

**Chamaillerie**

« Et merde ! Déjà huit heure moins dix. Je vais être à la bourre.

- Tu veux que je t'emmène ?

- Oui, tu peux être prêt dans les 5 minutes ?

- Tu rigoles, il me faut moitié moins. »

Chose dite chose faite, ils décollèrent bien avant les 5 minutes accordés par Lilly. Finalement, elle arriva essoufflée au central, devant des collègues encore plongés dans la soirée d'hier. Ils avaient déjà fait leur résumé à Miller et Stillman. Ce dernier, reprit son sérieux et dit :

« Vous êtes en retard Lilly !

- Désolée chef, mon réveil m'a lâché.

- T'aurais pu trouver mieux Rush ! lança Nick amusé.

- Quoi ? fit Lilly étonnée. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Oh voyons, je suis déçu, tu ne nous à pas reconnus ?

- Mais de quoi vous parlez, vous délirez !

- Nan, Lilly nous fait pas le coup, pas à nous.

- En plus, on était aux premières loges, renchérit Scotty.

- T'as un bon coup de patte, faut avouer, enchaîna Nick.

- Et un sacrée timbre, ajouta Will.

- Kate, tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Ils ont assisté à ton show d'hier soir. »

Cette révélation fit rougir Lilly mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'encaisser. Nick continua son petit jeu, s'amusant de la gène de Lilly. Comme tous d'ailleurs !

« Dis-nous, tu y es restée jusqu'à quelle heure là-bas ?

- Vous n'allez quand même pas me faire subir un interrogatoire, je suis majeure à ce que je sache.

- Oui, laisse-la tranquille, elle est pas encore remise.

- Oh non, ne t'y mets pas !

- Trêve de gamineries, aujourd'hui nous aurons sûrement une journée paperasse intervint Stillman.»

Sur ce, ils se mirent à compléter des dossiers. Lilly priait de toutes ses forces pour que l'affaire se tasse. Mais elle connaissait ses collègues et elle ne pouvait ignorer que ça ne se passerait pas tout à fait comme elle l'espérait. Quant aux autres, ils ne parvenaient pas à se concentrer encore trop abasourdis par le scoop qui venait d'éclater au grand jour. Eux aussi, priaient mais pour une toute autre raison. Ils n'attendaient qu'une chose et, à force de patience, elle arriva. La femme qui leur avait promis une petite visite fit son entrée :

« Salut les jeunes, j'ai la cassette ! »

Tous relevèrent la tête et Nick se dirigea illico vers la nouvelle venue.


	7. La cassette

**La cassette**

« On ne vous attendait plus, mais je suis heureux de voir que vous tenez vos promesses.

- Voyons, je suis une femme de parole. Et je suis bien trop heureuse de vous rendre service. Puis, se tournant vers Lilly : Mlle Rush, vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? »

L'intéressée leva les yeux vers la nouvelle venue. Son visage prit une teinte légèrement rosâtre. Preuve qu'elle reconnaissait bien son ancien professeur.

« Tu m'en à fait baver dans le temps ! Mais aujourd'hui, je prends ma revanche. D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas si terrible que ça. En plus, je leur ai fait un petit résumé. Et puis, après t'avoir vue hier, rien ne les surprendra plus! »

Lilly ne bronchait pas, mais intérieurement elle tremblait de peur. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce qu'elle avait fait endurer à son professeur de mathématique. Elle ne put qu'assister à la scène, impuissante, encore scotchée aux évènements : Scotty qui prend la cassette, se dirige vers le magnétoscope et insère la vidéo. Il attrape la télécommande et le spectacle débute. Lilly est aussitôt projetée dans son passé. Tous sont subjugués, ébahis. Même Nick, qui avait prévu plusieurs vannes potentielles reste sans voix devant cette Lilly transformée. Le professeur se rapproche discrètement de Lilly et lui glisse à l'oreille.

« Tu vois, rien de bien méchant, j'offre juste à tes amis le loisir de te voir avec quelques années de moins. »

Ils visionnent la scène qu'elle leur avait racontée la veille. Chacun ayant imaginé sa version, ils se concentrent pour ne rater aucun moment de la vidéo. Celle-ci finie, Lilly redoutait les reflexions qui ne furent pas longues à venir et ce fut Stillman qui se chargea de briser le silence.

« Lilly…vous étiez…

- Magnifique, coupa Mme Stonell.

- Non ! plus que ça ! insista Scotty.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, mon homme m'attend. Je suis ravie de vous avoir rendu service. A une prochaine fois. »


	8. Bouquet final

**Bouquet final**

En franchissant le petit portique, elle salua Ray, qui venait d'entrer.

« Salut, désolée de vous déranger mais il faut que je montre quelque chose à Lilly. »

Le reste de l'équipe, étonné de le voir, ne lui adressa qu'un bref signe de tête. Ils étaient parfaitement conscients que Lilly n'était pas du genre à mélanger vie privée et boulot. D'ailleurs, ils se doutaient qu'elle avait du avertir Ray que s'il pointait son nez au central, il y aurait des sanctions. Pourtant, il était bien là. Ils en arrivaient tous à la même conclusion : c'était un cas de force majeure. Il prit place sur le siège face à l'ordinateur et fit une recherche. Deux minutes après, il pria Lilly de venir voir.

« C'est le site officiel du bar où…enfin tu vois…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ray, on est déjà au courant, on a assisté à la scène en direct, l'interrompit Scotty.

- Ah ! fit-il étonné, mais comprenant maintenant mieux l'attitude étrange de Lilly.

- Eh ben, joignez-vous donc à nous. Regardez, je lance la vidéo.

- Mais, c'est vous deux…

- Hier soir…

- Oui, ils ont décidé de la mettre pour donner un aperçu de l'ambiance aux futurs clients.

- Vous allez devenir célèbres ! »

Lilly, en visionnant leur prouesse de la veille fut heureuse. Se revoyant aussi épanouie, elle ne pouvait nier qu'avec le retour de Ray dans sa vie, c'était une seconde chance qui s'offrait à elle. Ayant repris ses esprits, elle répondit à Scotty d'un air malicieux :

« Qui te dit qu'on ne l'était pas déjà ? »

Tout le monde éclata de rire.


End file.
